


Being Human

by Writelikethat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Panties, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human and live in the bunker with the brothers. Short drabbles about the development of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In my Garden

After Cas became human Dean and Sam got him a room in the bunker and then they had to help him adjust. He did pretty well in most places after a few months. He eventually remembered to eat and shower regularly, he talked to people with real interest even if he still struggled with keeping a conversation for long. Cas could manage on his own in the supermarket without making anyone cry and Dean tried to teach him how to drive a car. He didn’t get anywhere near the Impala though, no matter how much he wanted to. Cas even picked up the habit of running, often together with Sam. Dean told himself that the thought did nothing to him; he was not upset, not at all. 

Then there was these little things that made Dean realize that this man, the former angel, missed something. Dean would come home late at night and notice Cas standing outside the bunker, in the garden, looking up into the sky. The stars were gleaming and his eyes did as well. Dean would usually just have to announce that it was late and tell him to get inside, and then Cas would nod slowly and follow Dean through the door.

One night when Dean came home he saw the figure standing in the garden again. The once so almighty and strong angel looked weak and little under the big sky with his shoulders hunched. Dean walked over and stopped a few steps behind him. 

“The greatness of the sky makes you feel small, don’t you think?” Cas voice was quiet and sad. 

“Yeah. I mean, it is massive and we’re not even seeing half of it, but I think it’s beautiful.” Dean answered taking a step closer. Cas didn’t say anything for a while and Dean let his eyes run over him. 

The running did the man good, he seemed fresh and content in his body, and he wasn’t as tense as he used to be. There was still something missing, and after staring for a while Dean thought that it was the part of Cas that had held the essence. It had been a part of the man for so long, and now that it was all gone he had to start over again. To try and figure out who he was, the angel was lost down here without his wings. 

“Let’s get you inside. It’s getting cold.” Dean said and gave his elbow a nudge. Cas cleared his voice, not ready to head back inside just yet. 

“Sam said he would help me get some seeds to plant in this garden.” Cas announced and the now familiar tug in Dean’s stomach reappeared. Sam was doing all of these things for Cas, like helping him fold their laundry and now these damn seeds. And why did Dean care about it anyway? It wasn’t like he really thought about those things. As they happened he felt that little tug, like it was his job to help Cas through all of it and he knew it was stupid because he was just as much Sam’s friend as he was his, right? But that was kind of the problem, sure Cas was Sam’s friend, yeah, but Dean had always had a different connection with the guy. It was almost like the thing that made Cas lost in this place was also the thing that made Dean lose him a little bit. God, he should stop all this thinking, it wasn’t going to do anyone any good.

“Yeah? That’s great.” He answered eventually when he realized Cas was actually waiting for him to say something. 

“I used to visit this place in heaven; it was beautiful, with colorful flowers and trees with these bees buzzing all around. Maybe I will feel better with some colors around.” Cas told him. 

“You… um… Is there something I can do?” Dean asked and Cas finally turned around to look at Dean. His eyes were wide and crystal blue, there were wrinkles at the sides making his face look a little less sad for a moment, but also a little older. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said and turned back to look at the sky. Dean waited for him to continue, but when nothing happened he decided to just get them inside. 

As they walked through the door Cas looked at him. 

“Where have you been?”

Well, Cas was doing better with the human stuff, but his bluntness was still a part of him. Dean huffed a laugh. 

“At a bar.” He said not meeting Cas’ eyes. 

Cas looked away. “Oh. My apologies. It was not my intention to intrude.” Cas muttered and walked faster down the hall and left Dean alone staring at his back.

***

Dean wouldn’t admit it, not ever, but the thing he found to be the biggest issue with having the former angel living there with them, well apart from having to teach him everything like he was a child, was that he got so close to Sam. Before it was always Dean who knew about the angel, where he was and what he did. Cas would come when Dean asked. It had all changed now. He watched as Sam tried to teach Cas how to operate the coffee maker in the mornings. Dean would hear them talking eagerly after a run, still high on endorphins and it made him a little pissed. 

Dean found Cas outside digging in the dirt a few days after they had been talking about the garden. His hands were covered in black and green stuff, but there was a bright smile on his face. Cas could tell him that he and Sam had gotten around to buy this stuff and now he was able to make the garden pretty. And even if Sam wasn’t there at the moment, he still was the one who had helped Cas out with this. Dean was outside working on his car, but he found himself watching Cas most of the time. Right now he seemed like any other American man. Well, except for his crazy hair and wide smile that had the ability to light up the entire day. They didn’t say much, both happy to have a quiet day off to do anything they wanted to do. 

Dean watched as Cas used one of his dirty hands to push a strand of hair away from his eyes and leave his forehead stained with dirt. He didn’t seem to notice and Dean smiled a little. The guy was busy getting the garden up to speed and he sat crouched down most of the afternoon. Dean absently wondered if this was what his life would have looked like if he wasn’t a hunter. Being outside a hot Saturday-afternoon working on his car while his wife was working in the garden. 

Dean sat up abruptly and turned his back to Cas. Where the fuck did that come from? Wife!? First of all, Cas was his friend, secondly Dean wasn’t supposed to think about that kind of thing. He had enough going on and he definitely didn’t need to confuse his very secret dream about a normal life with the reality he had here with Cas in the garden.


	2. Late nights

There were some days in the kitchen where Sam and Cas sat talking and when Dean came into the room they got quieter. Dean would just pour his coffee, grunt at them before turning around and walk away. 

The library had always been the room where all of them could calm down. Sam sprawled on one of the couches with stacks of books around and his feet sticking over the edge on the armrest. Dean could sit down next to the fire place and listen to some music or flip uninterested through a book while Cas sometimes sat on the floor reading a book totally lost to the present world. 

A few weeks after Cas asked where Dean had been when he found him outside, something changed. Dean had already felt that something was going on, in the way Cas seemed to keep track of where and when Dean was out. He didn’t normally ask outright, but he kind of always was there when Dean left and came back. Dean had asked him about it when he came in after meeting up with some chick and found Cas in the kitchen. It was the middle of the night, Cas sat with a cup of tea and a book he wasn’t reading when Dean entered the dark room. 

“Dean.” Cas said. 

“Holy fuck, man! What the hell are you doing? It’s the middle of the night!” Dean flipped the switch and took in Cas’ squinting eyes. He had one hand wrapped around a cup of tea and was only wearing a pair of boxers and Dean’s Metallica t-shirt. He shouldn't be allowed to look that good with tired puffy eyes and wild hair and in Dean's clothes.

“Man, what’s going on?” Dean asked annoyed as he walked over to the fridge. He was starving and buzzed enough that he was floating in a good place, but he didn’t need to be interrupted. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Cas announced. 

Dean pulled out left over pie and grabbed a fork. He leaned against the counter and concentrated on his food. 

“What have you been doing in the middle of the night?”

“Oh, you know. Little bit of this, little bit of that.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows. 

“So you’ve been out with someone?” Cas pushed.

Dean tilted his head and stabbed the pie, still looking at Cas. 

“What’s up with the interrogation?”

Cas looked down into his cup like he was ashamed and started to get up. 

“Uh, nothing, Dean. Just thought we could talk since we were both up.” He muttered to the floor. 

Dean walked over to the table where Cas just stood up. Cas who normally didn’t have trouble with personal space always got a little confused whenever somebody else seemed to come close to him with intent so he pushed back against the table when Dean stopped just in front of him. 

“You want to talk or you want to know where I’ve been?” Dean looked down at him. 

“Dean I… Uh… Was just…”

“Cas, have you been keeping an eye on me?”

Cas shook his head but didn’t look at Dean. 

“Really? I think you have. So what is it? Do you want to know if I get home alright or are you hoping for some juicy details?” Dean leaned a little closer and whispered the last part. He felt a shiver run through Cas' body.

“No, Dean. No! I need you to step back now.” Cas said. They stared at each other until Dean took a step back. Cas muttered a good night and walked out of the room in a hurry.

 

After that night it was rare for Cas and Dean to be together in the same room for long. Dean was in one of the main rooms looking through the paper searching for a hunt and Sam was scribbling something on a notepad. It felt homely and familiar and Dean relaxed back into his chair. Cas came into the room, the man was still moving so soundlessly it felt like he just appeared like he did when he was an angel. Both Sam and Dean looked up at him for a moment before concentrating again. 

Cas let his eyes wander from Sam over to Dean then he excused himself and disappeared. Dean glanced over at Sam. 

“Did I do something to piss of Cas?” Dean eventually asked. 

“Not that I know of, no. Why?” Sam waited expectantly. 

“Oh. It’s nothing.” Dean said and got up and left the room. God, he felt stupid that he was making a mess of this thing between them, but he didn't even know what he had done! He should go find the guy and have a chat. Maybe all this tip toing around would finally end and they could behave like the adults they were.


	3. In blue

Dean walked into the library in the bunker. He stretched and yawned as his socket feet tapped silently against the floor. They were between hunts, and Sam was outside so he had some time to himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t want him to know, and if Dean knew his brother as well as he thought, he probably already knew. But he liked to keep his reading habits to himself. Dean liked sitting down in the comfy chairs in the library and read a solid book. Sure, he loved the movies, and he didn’t read as much as his brother, but like, once in a while it felt nice to feel relaxed enough to actually have time for a book. 

Dean was just sitting down when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. Cas was standing in front of one of the shelves letting one long finger trace over the backs of each book as he searched for something. 

Cas was next to the fireplace and the light gleamed in his shining black hair. After he became human he dressed more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts that usually was Dean’s. Dean was not going to think about how good they looked on Cas.

Cas’ back was broad and strong, his hair might have grown a little too long after Cas became human, but Dean had to admit he liked it. He liked watching him in the morning coming into the kitchen with his jeans so low on his hips there was almost a slip between them and the t-shirt. His hair used to be scruffy, but lately it was absolutely crazy in the mornings and Dean had to look away to starve off his sudden urge to let his hands run through it or tug at it. He wondered what sounds Cas would have made if Dean tugged his hair back playfully, if he would even have liked it.   
While Dean sat there he knew Cas hadn’t heard him. Before, when he was an angel he would know that Dean came into a room maybe even before Dean himself knew he was going there. Now Cas spent most of the time wrapped up in his own head and Dean knew it was because the change had been hard on him. 

Nothing was out of the ordinary though. Dean was content sitting there watching Cas, because lately they hadn’t been spending any time together. Cas always seemed busy, he went into town, visiting the library (why the hell was that anyway, the library in the bunker had to be big enough?) and sometimes he insisted that he was meeting with friends (what friends exactly?). Sometimes he told the brothers about visiting a botanic garden and one day he even took a boat trip, the ones that the tourists go to. Dean wanted to laugh at that, but he usually didn’t get the chance to say or do anything before the man was gone, and later when Dean thought about the little stories Cas told he found himself smiling. 

Dean watched Cas’ narrow hips and wondered if he wore the jeans so low on purpose. Cas’ ass was tight and Dean knew that his hip bones was sharp and so so tempting after walking in on the guy stretching in the kitchen one morning with a slight bulge in front of his jeans. Dean had to go back to his room and stay there for a while, trying hard not to think about how that body would feel against his own. And he had willed his suddenly hard cock down again.

Cas was humming quietly for himself while he searched the books, he backed up a little to see the ones further down, and then he stopped. His head tipped forward before he squatted down and grabbed a book on the shelf furthest down. Dean let out a strangled sound with his lips pressed hard together. Cas’ t-shirt had ridden up his back when he sat down and since his jeans were already low Dean got a view of the man’s underwear. They were dark blue in a shining material, and around the waist were a band of black lace. 

Cas must have heard him because when he stood up again he turned around and watched him with wide eyes and Dean had forced his face into a more neutral expression, but his cheeks were burning. 

“Dean, I didn’t know you were in here.” Cas said, his voice so low. After he became human Cas’ voice wasn’t just low, but soft as well, like he didn’t want to disturb someone if he talked too loud.

“Yeah. Sorry, I’m… just…” Dean got up from his chair, with his book in front of his pants, made some unnecessary gestures with his other hand and headed for the door, almost running down the hall and away from Cas. 

There was no chance of unseeing that. And the thought of Cas wearing soft lacy panties made Dean’s breath hitch and his dick instantly hard. How was he supposed to look at the man after this? 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered as he palmed his aching cock. 

Dean stared up into the ceiling and grunted when he closed his eyes and gave in to it. He zipped down his jeans and pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers. He groaned soft as he took himself into his hand. He was hot and heavy and he definitely shouldn’t be doing this. Well, he didn’t have to think about Cas for this, there was plenty pick from. 

He moaned softly as he started stroking himself and his hips bucked slightly into the touch. His mind zeroed in on those delicate panties clinging to Cas’ tanned skin and he wanted to badly to know what they would look like on his friend. Friend! Right, he got carried away. Dean groaned again and picked up the rhythm. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the soft tits or a wet pussy of some chick he banged he couldn’t seem to imagine any face at all. 

They all turned out to have pretty blue eyes and sexy bed hair and eventually they morphed into a stubbled cheek and broad shoulders. Dean’s breath hitched and he fisted his cock faster as he imagined Cas straddling him with his dark blue panties. Dean bit down on his hand to stifle his groans as he spilled over his chest and hand. 

Man, this was sick. Jacking off to the thought of a friend. And not any friend, but the one living with him.


	4. Pancakes

Dean managed to stay out of Cas’ way for three days. The few times he saw him Sam was there as well and Cas didn’t act like anything out of the ordinary had happened. 

There was one morning though, that Dean was up late, and he thought that he was alone. Sam was most likely outside running and Cas would be in the garden or maybe gone into town like he usually did. 

Dean walked into the kitchen and almost bolted. Cas sat on the kitchen counter with one foot dangling over the edge and the other under him. His soft flannel pajama pants were clinging to his thighs and the t-shirt (which was Dean’s thank you very much) was a little wrinkled after sleep. That was nothing compared to his hair which stood up in every direction, but he seemed absolutely content with where he was sitting. The radio was playing some happy song; Cas had a coffee cup in one hand and a book in the other. He seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world. And he was looking so deliciously hot.

Dean swallowed at the domesticity of it all and cleared his throat. Cas looked up with a smile. 

“Good morning, Dean.” His voice was hoarse and Dean hurried over to the coffee maker to prevent his morning wood (yeah, definitely just morning wood.) from being noticed. 

“Cas.” He answered. 

Cas turned back to his book and Dean intended to take his coffee somewhere else, but Cas spoke up as he turned to walk out of the room. 

“Don’t you want breakfast?” 

“Um… What’s for breakfast then?” Dean looked at him and saw a smile play tug at his lips. 

“I think I saw some pancakes somewhere. And I can make bacon if you want.” Cas said and let the foot under him fall down alongside the other. 

“Since when do you cook, Cas?” Dean asked with a smile. He sat down by the table because his dick was still acting like it was a teenager.

Cas shrugged his shoulders with a tentative smile. “Since now I guess.” He said and jumped off the counter and headed for the fridge.

“Sam already made some kind of protein pancakes, so I thought you might help him eat it. I don’t think he needs anymore.” Cas said as he focused on putting a pan on the stove. Dean stifled a laugh. 

“Yeah, sure. You need any help?”

“No, I can do this.” Cas insisted and told Dean to go sit down by the table. Instead he took Cas’ place on the counter. He sipped from his cup and for once they managed to stay in the same room without it getting weird. Cas told him a little about what he was reading and talked about his garden. Dean complained goodheartedly about Sam and hunting. Cas seemed to know what to do as he got some butter into the pan and waited for it to melt before adding the batter. 

“You seem to know what you do with this thing.”

“I am getting better. Watching while you or Sam cooks helps too.”

Cas stretched to reach for maple syrup on the top shelf and Dean gulped. His eyes were immediately drawn to the exposed skin and sharp hip bones with the waistband just barely hanging over them. Dean kept staring at him, wondering how it would feel if he brushed his fingers over that tight skin. 

“Dean?” Cas voice were soft and questioning but Dean’s head snapped up like he had yelled at him. 

“Huh?”

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah, uh… what… I mean, what do you mean?”

“That I make you breakfast. I know how you enjoy being in the kitchen.” Cas said, his voice friendly and Dean’s heart slowed down a little now that Cas wasn’t asking why he was staring at his body. 

“I don’t mind. Any why do you think I enjoy being in the kitchen?” Dean asked and lifted his mug, mostly so he wasn’t going to look at Cas and meet his blue eyes. 

“Because you do.” He simply said. Dean huffed but he didn’t say anything else. It was probably like Dean knew that Cas liked being in the garden, and that he wanted the fireplace to be burning while he sat in front of it with a book, or his habit of taking long showers. Not that that was something he really knew anything about. 

Dean reached for a magazine to distract himself. He wasn’t exactly reading it, but he could think about how he definitely should get a grip on his sick feelings! This was Cas, the angel who had saved him again and again, loyal and friendly in spite of his hard edges. Dean shouldn’t be thinking about him and how he looked like in a pair of blue panties. 

Dean waited patiently while Cas struggled with the pancakes. He might know how to do it in theory, but he clearly hadn’t done it before. Cas huffed as he pushed another burnt pancake off the pan. 

Asking him would either make the former angle stomp out of the room with his brows furrowed, or Dean would get a lecture about why he thought this was difficult and how stupid it all was. Cas may want to learn all kinds of new stuff, but he wasn’t handling it well if there was something he didn’t get right away. 

After a few more of burnt or otherwise ruined pancakes Dean got up from his chair. He handed his coffee cup to Cas and gently pushed him a little to the side. 

“You’re really impatient. Everyone ever told you that?” Dean asked. His voice a little hoarse. Cas shook his head as he followed Dean’s every move. 

“You got to heat the pan, but then you need to turn it down a little. So when you put the batter in you won’t burn it.” He explained. He more felt than saw that Cas nodded next to him. Nobody could say he wasn’t an eager student and Dean absently wondered what else he could learn Cas about. 

“Well, how long do I have to wait?” Cas shifted his weight from one foot to the other making him lean closer to Dean. 

“You’ll see when the surface starts to bubble and the sides dry a little. Look, like this.” Dean pointed at the little pancake. He flipped it over and stepped aside as he told Cas to try one. 

Cas was concentrating hard on his task. Slowly pouring the batter next to the other pancake, making sure it didn’t meet it. Then he bent forward a little as if to not miss the change. Dean stood behind him watching with an amused smile. Teaching Cas this stuff was really entertaining, and even though he would take the word into his mouth he couldn’t help but think that the guy was adorable. 

Cas grabbed the spatula and carefully flipped the pancake when he thought it was time. He stared at the perfectly light brown surface and grinned happily. Dean loved the way Cas seemed to enjoy the little things. 

“I did it.” Cas announced and grinned up at Dean. 

“Very good, Cas. I expect breakfast in bed from now on.”

“That can be arranged.” Cas told him quietly and held his gaze. 

Dean was never sure what to think whenever their eyes locked like this. Was he doing it on purpose or did he just generally like to stare at people? Dean didn’t like that thought at all. He was still standing close to the stove and could feel Cas’ presence close by. There was a small smile on Cas’ face and Dean wanted nothing more than to bury his fingers in that massy hair which always looked so soft. 

Almost like he couldn’t control it he was leaning slightly forward and even if Cas’ eyes widened just a little he didn’t move. His mouth was still smiling and he was still holding the spatula raised by his side. 

“Man, it’s hot outside today. Cas you will have to water your flowers.” Sam marched into the room probably still on a runners high. His hair and t-shirt all wet and oblivious to whatever was going on inside the kitchen. 

Dean jumped back and almost hit his head against one of the cabinets. He poured coffee in his cup with slightly shaking hands and padded back to the kitchen table. 

Cas was standing with his back to the room seemingly focusing on his pancakes. Sam chugged down so much water Dean was afraid he might drown and then he left them. 

The room was alarmingly quiet and Dean picked the magazine back up. He didn’t read a word as he let his eyes wander over the strong back and tight ass hidden beneath his baggy sweatpants


	5. Breakfast in bed

Dean woke the next morning, scrambling up in his bed with a gun pointed in front of him. Just the fact that someone had been able to get into his room without him hearing the door open gave him reason to believe it had to be a spirit or a demon of some sort. Instead it was Cas standing by the dresser with a tray. It smelled heavenly of coffee and pancakes. 

“Cas. What the fuck?” He rasped standing in his bed with shaky legs.

“Uh… You told me you expected breakfast in bed.” Cas said with a confused frown and Dean slumped back into his bed with his gun arm resting across his forehead. 

Cas came closer to the bed and he was right there smelling of flowers and cinnamon, his eyes blue and bright but his hair still ruffled from sleep. 

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean slowly put his gun onto the bedside table and sat up in his bed. 

“Did you wake up early to make breakfast?” He asked instead of answering. 

Cas tilted his head like he didn’t understand the question, only Dean was sure he did. He just needed to tip his head to think or something like that. While he waited for Cas to respond Dean told himself to stop staring at the way a pair of sweatpants stretched over Cas’ hipbones and slim waist. 

“No, I was already up. You tend to sleep a bit longer than Sam and myself.” Cas said and Dean wanted to growl at that. Instead he sighed. 

“Will you have breakfast with me then?” He asked and sat cross-legged to make room at the end of his bed. 

Cas watched him for a moment, stared at Dean then down at his bed and back up. He seemed to be at a loss of words, but eventually nodded and sat down at the edge. Dean watched him but Cas didn’t seem to make himself any more comfortable so he reached for the hot coffee. 

“You wanna sit up in the bed?” Dean asked after the first sip. 

Cas stared at him with wide blue eyes and Dean grabbed the tray and put it down between them. Inside he had a heated argument with himself because this wasn’t girly, not at all. This was just… it was just breakfast, nothing else.

“Since you made the effort, sit with me, have breakfast.”

“I already ate.” Cas said staring down at the tray. 

Dean pouted. “Really? You’re not gonna eat with me, not even have a little coffee?” He asked. 

“I guess I can keep you company.” Cas said warily, but looking a bit like he didn’t really want to. Dean wasn’t sure how to feel about that. If Cas really didn’t want to the guy had to say something, right?

Only neither of them spoke. Dean sipped his coffee while Cas slowly pulled small pieces from the pancake and put them into his mouth. 

“It was a joke, you know.” Dean said after a while. 

“What do you mean?”

“The thing about the breakfast.”

Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes a little. “You didn’t want breakfast?”

“Sure, but I didn’t mean you had to wake up and – you know, it wasn’t like you had to make breakfast and bring it here.”

“But… I don’t understand, Dean.” Cas said. 

Dean sighed and pulled a hand through his messy bed hair. 

“I was kidding. I can wake up and eat breakfast like you and Sam do.”

“I didn’t mind.” Cas confessed and gave Dean a little smile. 

“Well… Uh… thanks, I guess.”

Cas’ tense shoulders relaxed after a while and the conversation got a bit easier. He started talking about his garden and then about a woman he’d met in town. Dean pushed away the jealous sting at that and settled for listening like a friend should. After all that’s what they actually were. They had been friends for years and just because Dean had gotten some thoughts he probably shouldn’t, was not a good reason for him to stop being a friend. 

Dean did his best to focus on the pancakes which were actually very good, when Cas cleared his voice. 

“I was thinking I should head into town today.” He announced. 

“You need something there?”

“No, just wanted to walk around a little.” Cas said and Dean nodded. He could understand that. As him and Sam, Cas too was used to moving from place to place, never really settle. Now that they had a real base, somewhere to stay more permanently they all felt the need to stretch their legs once in a while.

Everything was going perfectly until Dean stretched and said he probably should get out of bed to start the day. Cas watched him with wide eyes before he suddenly looked down. Dean was about to get up when Cas bent forward to pick up the tray he had put on the floor and his sweatpants rode down and the soft and shiny fabric of blue panties was revealed. Dean flopped back down on the bed and tried to cover his already interested dick. Before this it had been all about the fact that it was morning, it really was. Now that Cas’ pale skin was exposed along with those panties Dean turned achingly hard in a matter of seconds. He let out a low strangled sound and Cas stared up at him with big blue eyes. 

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“What? Yeah, of course.” He smiled desperately. 

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed.”

Dean groaned inwardly and told Cas he was fine. 

“Okay. I will leave you, then.” He said and Dean nodded. 

“Thanks again for breakfast. It was really good.”

“Do you really think it was good?” Cas asked clearly very pleased that he liked it. 

“Very much.” Dean told him. 

“Well, maybe I’ll do it again tomorrow.”

“No, Cas. We talked about it. You don’t have to do that. We can all wake up and come eat in the kitchen together.” Dean said and felt his cock twitch interested when Cas tilted his head and blinked slowly. 

“I thought you said you liked it?”

Dean sighed. 

“I did, but you shouldn’t spoil me like that.” Dean grinned and Cas’ face suddenly lit up with a smile too. 

“Oh, okay. So maybe for special occasions then?” Cas asked with a smile and Dean bent his head to hide his blush at that smile. 

“That sounds good. Thanks, Cas.” He said softly and Cas finally left the room with a smile on his face. 

Dean fell back against the pillows with a long sigh. What was this about? Why did Cas suddenly decide to invade his room like that? Sure, the guy had never had a great understanding of personal space, but still, it just felt… like what exactly? He had enjoyed the breakfast, hadn’t he? 

Instead of going on with these massy thoughts he pushed the covers away and padded into his bathroom. 

With the hot water running over his body he let his head fall back against the tiles and he let out a long moan as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock that just didn’t want to go down. 

Blue eyes and a rare smile appeared once Dean closed his eyes and he imagined that mouth stretched around his length. His mind tried to tell him this was his friend, but Dean pursed his lips tight and shut it out. Nobody needed to know anyway. 

So instead he let his hand stroke his dick in a steady rhythm and it wasn’t long before he started thrusting his hips into his fist. Oh, it felt good. He just wished it was Cas’ hot mouth he was pumping into. The thought of Cas with rosy cheeks and wet hair made Dean’s stomach tighten and he imagined his friend showing Dean how great his ass looked in those panties. 

“Oh, fuck. “ Dean rasped hoarsely and bit down on his lip as he spilled over his hand. 

He kept staring down at the floor while his breath slowly calmed down as the remains of his come washed away.


	6. The girl on the market

Dean liked going to town with Cas. Usually Sam went there with him, but lately Cas had asked Dean if he were going into town and if they could drive together.

The first time he didn’t think they would actually spend time there together, seeing as Cas chatted about his errands on the drive there. Turned out that he decided to walk with Dean once they got there and when he was done with his stuff Dean just walked with Cas to the stores that sold seeds for different flowers and another place that sold honey.

Their trips went pretty much the same way and Dean started to like it. Cas had stopped being weird with him around and was acting like he used to before he became human. Maybe that breakfast in bed hadn’t been that bad after all.

Dean never really took his time wandering around in town. It wasn’t a big town with lots of stores or multiple cafes. This was more of a place with one main street with all of the common stores. Cas though seemed to know pretty much everything about the place, as well as a lot of the people working there.

One time when neither of them really wanted to head back, seeing as the weather was so nice Cas led Dean through an alley and just when Dean was about to ask where the hell he was going, there was an opening to an intimate but very much lively market place.

“How come this is hidden all the way back here?” Dean asked little confused and watched as Cas smiled to an elderly woman selling vegetables.

“It’s because the rich people used to live here with their gardens and then the poor people would get their market up so they was sure the people with money would know about their food. Guess they stuck around.” Cas said easily and made his way around the different booths.

Dean walked up to Cas.

“Did you bring Sam here?” He asked and Cas nodded.

Dean smiled a little. Sam had to love it here. All this fresh fruit and vegetables, and probably a lot of stuff Dean didn’t even know about. He walked around for a while and watched necklaces, books, kitchen tools and a lot more. The smell or barbeque grew stronger and Dean’s stomach growled.

He headed straight over to a man standing in front of the grill. The man grinned wide.

“What can I get you?” He asked cheerily.

“Um, I’ll take a burger.” He said and looked around for Cas. He was standing in front of a booth that sold cheese and Dean made a silent prayer that he wouldn’t have to drive the hour back home with a cheese smelling like feet in the back.

“Here ya go.” The barbeque man said and Dean walked over to his wife probably, paid for the burger and a beer and headed over to a table nearby.

Cas was really meticulous it seemed. He walked from booth to booth in exact order, when he reached one end he started on the next one. He didn’t buy much. Dean only noticed a small paper bag, other than that he was content with chatting with the people working there and Dean wondered what he was talking about.

Cas was really serene as he walked around the place and it looked so strange considering how this was the man who once made demons turn to dust and burn a hole in people’s eyes.

Dean watched as Cas walked towards him. He had broad shoulders and a lean body. Other than that Dean really didn’t have any idea how this man actually looked. He usually wore baggy sweatpants, but the few times he had been wearing jeans Dean had almost choked then and there.

“Hi. You want something to eat?” Dean asked as Cas sat down but he shook his head. No wonder the guy was so lean, with how rarely Dean actually saw him eat anything.

“Did you like it here?” Cas asked and Dean nodded.

“Seems like you did too. That girl over there was pretty happy to see you, right?” Dean smirked and tried to ignore the clench of his heart. Cas cheeks colored.

“She is very friendly.” He said.

“I bet she is. What’ her name?”

“Laura.” Cas said and looked back at her. Dean smiled a little. Cas deserved someone to make him happy.

“You asked her out yet?”

“What do you mean?”

“For dinner? Have you talked to her about doing something together, like a movie, or dinner or whatever?”

Cas shook his head a little. “She said something about it last time I was here, but I told her no.”

Dean stared at him curiously while he tried to ignore the way his heart made a pathetically happy jump in his chest.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Dean asked and gained an unamused look from his friend.

“I… Don’t have a way to get here late in the day.” Cas said a little dismissively and Dean furrowed his brows.

“I can’t believe you turned down a nice chick because you don’t think you could get here.” Dean shook his head.

“We need to get you a license.” He said after a while.

Cas was really quiet on the drive back to the bunker. It wasn’t unnatural in itself. He wasn’t the chattiest kind of guy, but it still felt a little too quiet to Dean. He thought maybe it had something to do with the fact that while they sat by the table the girl in question had come over to them.

Cas had tensed up and sat there with his back straight and his hands awkwardly in his lap. Laura had asked him who his friend was and Cas sent a glance towards Dean with his eyes wide and Dean couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy.

“This is Dean.” Cas said with his gravelly voice.

“Oh, Hello Dean.” Laura smiled and shook his hand.

“I’m glad you’re bringing some of your friends here to see the place, Castiel.” She said to him and leaned against the table. Dean noticed the way Cas’ eyes flickered across her body almost imperceptive and he felt a little proud in spite of the coldness inside.

“Yes. Sam did like this market. I wasn’t sure how Dean would like it, but I’m glad he did.” Cas nodded and Dean smiled a little. This girl looked like she actually liked the weird dude.

“Well, then I’m glad too. So tell me, how do you know each other then?”

Cas stared at Dean for a moment like he was surprised by the question and not sure how to answer it, but he cleared his voice.

“We live together.” He said and Dean let his head fall forward a little, but not before he saw the way Laura’s face lit up with some kind of understanding. She pulled a little bit away from the table.

“Oh, I didn’t know.” She said quietly. Dean had watched how the girl pulled away and Cas didn’t make it better with adding how happy he was to be able to have a real home. Laura had left just after that and Cas had been confused and quiet ever since.

“Hey, Cas, you okay?”

“Why did Laura leave so abruptly?” He asked and Dean gripped the wheel a little tighter unsure of how this would be going.

“Uh…”

“Did she like you better? I have noticed how the women seem to be especially attracted to you.” Cas said like it was just any observation.

“Cas… No, it wasn’t anything like that. I think maybe... uh."

"What, Dean?"

"I think maybe she... you know, you told her we live together.”

“Yes, because I told her we do.” Cas answered.

"I know, Cas. But... That made her think that we... _live_ together.”

“I don’t think I understand. We live together, doesn’t we?” Cas tilted his head and watched Dean who tried really hard to ignore the way his heat was heating up.

Dean sighed and cleared his voice.

“Yes, but she thought we live together… you know, like a couple.”

“Oh, you mean she thought you are my partner?” Cas asked totally oblivious to the way Dean was squirming in his seat.

“Yes.” Dean said quietly.

“Oh.” Was Cas only reply and for a while they were back to quiet again.

Just before they were back to the bunker Cas turned a little toward Dean in his seat.

“Dean, I hope it didn’t offend you that she might think of us as a couple.” He said.

“What? No of course not! Why would you think that?” Dean asked.

“I know that you prefer the company of woman, Dean.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have anything against men, or you.” Dean said before he could stop himself.

“Well, I would be honored to be your partner. You are a strong and honorable man, who I have the utmost respect for.” Cas said matter-of-factly with a little smile and Dean was left sitting there with his heart practically jumping out of his chest and a blush in his cheeks.


End file.
